Batman Ninja Reinvisioned: the Rise of the Ninja Sentai
by alexrusso89
Summary: Set in the elseworld of Batman Ninja. Set in the Sengoku Era, Batman leads his clan in war against the other lords the villains of Gotham and some sentai/power rangers. Armed with their abilities and the ability to transform they seek to unite Japan and bring peace can they suceed ?
1. Prologue

"Centuries ago in a galaxy far away on a planet there was a planet called eltar the home of the legandary alien know as Zordon , once on earth Zordon created a team of Rangers to fight of threats like the Witch Rita Replusa."

" However this story takes place before the story your all familiar with in Angel Grove. This story takes place earlier then the wild west rangers story, we must go back way back to the feudal era of japan and to a clan of ninja who access the morphing grid a different way."

The sun was beating down on the harsh desert but this didn't concern the figure that walked across the sand. The man wore a long purple robe that brush against the ground and in his hand was a small wooden stick. He paused briefly and looked at the map his female companion was holding. After a few minutes, the man came across a small pile of rocks and stopped. He smiled before waving his arms in an elaborate gesture. Minutes later, the man found an archway, "Perfect", the man smirked before walking through the entrance.

Lining the walls were crude drawings of five different animals, a red dragon, a lion, a griffin, a unicorn and finally a phoenix. The man stepped into the light, revealing his pale white skin and green hair. He rubbed his bony fingers across some symbols, "And they said it was a myth", he snorted.

Lord Joker, had spent the last months obsessively searching for something to permanently remove the threat of his nemesis. Batman who was heading up the Asakura State, just west of the Capital. Joker and tried to take over other states of Japan but was always stopped.

Now he was in the lost temple. He began to laugh manically; Japan would soon be his.

Harley smiled watching the Joker.


	2. Lady Selina

"Huh?" Lady Selina Kyle said as she walked down the street. She was heading to her Geisha house she ran in Gotham. Lady Selina had recently moved her Geisha house to Gotham under the Protection of Lord Bruce Wayne and the Asakura state.

A explosion caught her off guard. Selina was suddenly laying in a destroyed area of Gotham. Pieces of people lay burnt torn and twisted around her, the buildings were in ruins, some have been destroyed completely.

" What the Fuck was that?". Lady Selina got up and looked around. Marching through the Gotham were dozens of purple bodied humanoid creatures. Their bodies were styled to look like a tuxedo which Selina found a little strange. Their dark coloured heads were completely featureless except for a white Joker's mask, "What the bloody hell are these things?" Lady Selina exclaimed.

Jason Todd, Dick Greyson and Tim Drake were sitting in the pub, "I think I'll have the Satay Chicken", Tim said as he looked through the menu.

"How can you still be hungry", Jason shook his head. Suddenly the pub was rocked by a powerful explosions. Wooden splinters flew everywhere, bottles shattered on the floor and all the windows were blown out. The trio threw themselves to the ground as quickly as possible, "The fuck?" Jason asked the others.

"Seems like some kind of attack", Dick replied.

"Well I'm not going to hide in here", Jason announced and quickly ran for the door, closely followed by Dick and Tim. Outside there were people running in terror and the smell of smoke filled the air. When they arrived, they found several bodies lying in the street, all residents of Gotham. They looked around expecting to see Moogers or Ronin but instead they were in for a nasty surprise. The joker solider's were still marching while Lady Selina was fighting some off.

Jason pulled out his pistol and fired at the nearest solider. To his horror the solider absorbed it without even flinching. He fired again but again this had to effect, "Well shit", he said to the others.

"Nothing works " Selina called out. Whatever they tried, the Joker solider's kept closing in on them.

"We need to retreat", Selina Called out and they slowly began to back away.

"No arguments from me", Dick replied and turned around, only to come face to face with more of the solider's. "Come on that's not fair", Tim cried.

"Quickly between those buildings", Jason pointed to a gap between two burning houses. The group moved as quickly as they could, shielding themselves from the heat of the fires.

"They're right behind us", Selina shouted as she looked over her shoulder. One of them grabbed her ankle and she fell face first to the ground.

"Lady Selina!" Jason cried and stopped to help her up but in the process one of the solder's punched him in the stomach before kicking him in the chest. The red hood tumbled down, landing on a pile of rubble.

"I've had just about enough of you", Tim said and grabbed a fallen tree branch and smashed it over the head of the nearest soldier. It let out a horrible cry and fell to the ground completely immobile. He offered his hand to Selina and helped her up, "That seems to be the secret", he found a branch and offered it to the girl, "hit them as hard as possible".

"They just took out Jason ", Dick replied.

"I heard my name", Jason said slowly getting up. He had blood pouring out his mouth but he was ready to fight, "that one's mine". He hit the nearest solider so hard that his branch broke in half. Another one tried to sneak up behind the red head but Selina came to his rescue and smashed her branch across its back.

Jason smiled in appreciation before noticing that another creature was charging in from his right hand side. He lowered his shoulder and flipped the creature over his back. The creature sailed into the air and it landed face first on the ground. Ignoring the pain in his ribs, Jason curb stomped the solider's head into the ground, permanently immobilising it.

"Alright now what", Selina asked.

"I have absolutely no idea". Tim replied

" Come on " Jason said clutching his ribs " Lets get to the BatCave."


	3. Bat Sentai?

After a short walk down a flight of stairs under castle Wayne, they reached a lock that required a palm print, "New security system", Selina said, impressed The machine scanned her print and the door opened, revealing a darkened room with a small table in the middle and the bat computer on the far wall. The lights flicked on, "Welcome to the Bat cave", Alfred stated.

"Not bad", Selina admired the bat cave.

Dick walked up to the computer and began the boot up sequence. He didn't turn around, "So what now?".

Selina opened her mouth but no sound came out, that wasn't what she was expecting to hear, "Sense in you much conflict", a voice said from the shadows.

"Hello Bruce", Selina sighed, "still channelling Master Yoda I see".

Bruce gave his old friend a hug, "So what's so bad it took you four to arrive in my Bat cave? he said looking at the group.

Jason sighed, "Where do I begin?"

"That bad huh?" Bruce smiled.

"Its the Joker he's got these new soldier guys we barely laid a scratch on them", Jason took a seat at the table.

" Uh ok ", Bruce replied, "you think he's channelling some new power?".

Bruce pulled out a box and opened it revealing five gold rectangular box like thing

Tim looked at the gold box and frowned slightly, "what are Those?"

Bruce smiled "These are your Doran changers, they will help us change into our costumes quicker and with help from someone named Zordon, when in our costumes we have access to something called the morphing grid it enhances us," just then they heard a beeping noise.

"What's that?" asked Selina.

"Alarms…" said Jason as the large screens in the room feel with images of the Joker Soldiers and the Joker and Harley in downtown Gotham.

"They're here, " Selina said looking horror at the screen.

"What are we waiting for guys lets go!," Dick yelled running out of the Bat Cave

"Be careful," Alfred tried to warn them.

The five heroes battled the solider's as the Joker and Harley watched. "Poor Bats they hardly stand chance," said Joker.

"Yes once we kill them Japan will be ours," Harley replied giggling.

"Man these guys are Tough," said Tim

"Yeah but, huh, we got to protect the city," said Jason breathlessly, " right Bruce ," he continued.

"Err...yeah these things are ahh !," he words cut off by him being knocked to the ground by a strike to his ribs. " Ok " Bruce said, then he spartan kicked the solider through the nearest wall "Who's next," he said.

Jason stood surrounded by six drones being pushed around "Okay six on one not fair," he said as he pulled two pistols and opened fire, "now its more even," he continued as he walked away destroyed soldiers.

Dick used the shadows to his advantage causing the soldiers to kill themselves. "Bang bang you shot yourselves," he said smirking .

Tim fought being backed into the wall then suddenly jumped forward using his monkey abilities attacking the soldiers and coming out on the other side of them looking back as they lay dead "Don't mess with the Monkey King," he said.

Selina began to run up a tree flipping landing on top of the six soldiers, running along their heads kicking them flipping of off them and kicking them in to the tree.

"That's it I'm tired of these guys," Selina said,

"Yeah me too," Bruce replied.

"Lets kick it up a notch" Dick said.

All five pulled out their Doran changers, however the Joker fired his bazooka causing the heroes to dodge, causing nothing to happen. Then they where rushed by soldiers and Joker and Harley.

"Poor Bats ," Joker said as he and Lady Harley walked towards the five downed heroes.

"I'm going to enjoy killing them," Harley said. Then as they came within inches of them Joker was met with a kick sending him to the ground.

"How dare you!," Harley screamed charging at Bruce. Just as she was about to strike she was thrown back as Selina back handed her.

"I know I'm awesome right, " Selina said with a cocky smile as the others rushed to her side. Just then another wave of soldiers appeared.

"Great more of these guys," said Tim.

"Alright lets try this again guys," Bruce said.

"Hero Form!," they all yelled.

Puff of smoke covered the heroes, when it faded they where dressed in their hero uniforms.

"I'm done playing with you clowns," Nightwing said. He began punching soldiers throwing off sparks of blue energy around him.

"Ok that was good, but now its my turn," Red hood said as summoned two shotguns. "Rapid fire,!" he yelled and fired several rounds killing the soldiers.

As the others fought the soldiers Batman and Catwoman fought Joker and Harley fighting them to a draw until they drew their weapons. "Prepare to die" Joker said as he drew his shotgun and Harley drew her hammer and charged them not counting Batman and Catwoman back flipping out of the way.

"Ready," Batman asked,

"Ready" Catwoman replied. The four charged each other fighting in four way dual sparks flew from their bodies until Joker fired his shotgun hitting Batman and knocking him to the ground Batman got up and punched Joker knocking him to the ground. Catwoman flowed suit slashing Harley

The Others came to their sides and stood over a defeated Joker and Harley. "You've won this time but this isn't over," Joker said as he and Harley retreated.

-A few minutes later in the bat cave-

Bruce stood and looked at his family, they had all de morphed upon entering the Bat cave, " I am proud of all of you , but this is not over None of Gotham's villains forces will not stop till they have killed us all., we must be ever ready to fight and risk you lives,"

" With these morphing grid powering us up we can take them" Jason said.

" Yea we protect the Asakura state " Dick added.

" The Monkey King is honoured to serve you " Tim said

" Well you kept my business safe so why not right?" Lady Selina said smiling coyly.

Bruce smiled " I am Lord Wayne and you are my retainers, i run the state and together we will protect Gotham and one day unite Japan."


	4. Fury hands Selina her ass

Batman headed to the location he had been given but something didn't look right. The area was the outskirts of Bludhaven. Bludhaven has been nearly abandoned as most had moved to the near by Gotham. Batman observed the town for the last few minutes but she hadn't seen any signs of life,

" Selina are you sure this is the place?"

"This is the location they said", Selina replied. Walking through the main road through the town it became obvious that the place was deserted and it had been for some time. The properties were in a poor state of repair and a few had even collapsed. Dust from the nearby desert covered every exposed surface. "Hello, anyone here", Selina called out but he didn't get a response.

She came across an abandoned ramen shop, the windows of the attached store had been boarded up but there was a gap large enough to fit her hand through. Spying an old newspaper inside the store, Selina reached inside and pulled it out. "Silver hills Times", she read out loud before looking at the date, "That can't be right". She looked around the town again and realised the decay all around her was consistent for somewhere that had been abandoned for nearly thirteen years, she looked at Bruce. "So where did that signal come from?" She muttered.

"Haven't you figured it out", a voice called out. Selina dropped the paper and spun around with Bruce only to come face to face with Fury, "you've walked right into my trap". Selina snarled in anger at Fury, she was also frustrated with herself for falling for his trick, "You know as well as I do that you will be gone soon enough."

"Fury!" Selina shouted in preparation for battle.

"You humiliated me last time", Fury began, "what I seek is vengeance for that defeat"

"So its Vengeance you seek " Bruce said getting into a defensive position as Fury charged towards them. Fury slammed into Selina, staggering the catwoman. She rolled out the way of another attack and sliced Fury on the back of the legs. The creature roared in pain but there was no physical damage on his body. Bruce and Fury sized each other up again like a predator ready to strike. Simultaneously they swung their weapons and they clashed with a resounding clang. The force of the blow pushed them away from each other.

"You've found a strong ally it seems", Fury said in a tone that almost sounded like respectful. " To bad it wont save you"

"Where your going you wont be Fury", Selina spat back. She charged at Fury and slashed him across the chest. The monster recoiled but responded with a blow of his own, catching Catwoman on the lower abdomen. Selina staggered away giving Fury the opening he was looking for. He swung, knocking the catwoman into the side of the store.

"You're still no match for me", Fury taunted, "a bit like your mother ". Selina roared in anger and sprang to her feet. Her arms were a blur as she attacked Fury furiously. The monster struggled to keep up with the red ranger but he was successfully repelling all of blows that were raining down on him. Selina lifted her arms high over her head, giving Fury an opening. He punched Selina in the stomach and followed that up with three vicious blows across the chest with his sword. Selina flew into the air and crashed to the ground in the middle of the abandoned road.

Selina tried to get to her feet but she fell back to ground, exhausted and beaten, "Damn you Fury. I refuse to die here."

Fury kicked Selina in the ribs and rolled her over onto her back, arrogantly pinning her in place with his foot, "Any last words?"

The catwoman didn't get a chance to reply as a shotgun blast rang out, the ramen shop exploded, reducing it to a pile of splintered wood. The force of the explosion blew Fury across the street and into a dilapidated house. Selina looked up and saw the Red hood, "Sorry about that, my aim was a bit off", Jason said, Selina laughed, wincing in pain from her injured ribs.

Bruce was by her side as Dick and Tim also arrived, "We need to stop saving you like this Selina", Tim joked.

"Can you stand", Bruce added and extended his hand. Selina groaned in pain but she was able to grab hold of the Batman's hand and drag her back to her feet. Over the other side of the street Fury had gotten back to his feet, shaking off dust and sand from his body.

"Let's take him down", Selina said, "together". The other rangers gathered around her.

" So dumb question" Jason said " Ive noticed there are notches in my shot gun do our weapons combine by any chance?"

Bruce chuckled " You catch on quick"

The Sentai attached their weapons onto Red hood's shotgun, then stood around Selina. They fired off a blast of energy at Fury which struck him in the chest. Fury looked down at the hole in his chest before he exploded. As the rangers celebrated, Selina fell to her knees in pain.

"Come on let's get her back to the castle", Bruce said as he took hold of Selina's arm, he helped her onto his cart, tied her horse to it and then the sentai left.

Harley Quinn watched the rangers leave " Only a matter of time Bats". She stood up and slammed her Hammer on the ground.

-Bat Castle-

The rangers were waiting patiently for Selina to finish patching herself up. After an hour she walked back into the Bat cave, struggling to put her jacket back on due to her damaged ribs, "Here let me help you with that", Jason said as he assisted the Catwoman.

"Thanks", she replied before addressing everyone, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have tried by myself".

"Still not used to having a team around you?" Tim asked, "We should apologise as well, we haven't really made an effort to become part of the clan".

Selina sighed, "I've been alone for so long. I did realise this morning that I enjoying have you guys as team mates."

"That's why I've decided to make this official". The others were confused when Bruce left, he returned giving Selina a broach, "Welcome to the Bat Clan" he said with a smile.

The rangers whooped with joys and ran to hug Selina, only for Selina to wince in pain at their touch. They all backed away and apologised, "This is awesome ", Tim said.


	5. Blackmailed

The red Hood was in the bat cave with Tim sorting through the him few possessions. He wasn't sure what it was about Red Hood but Tim found his company pleasant.

The peace and tranquillity was ruined when Selina stomped down the hall and grunted a hello to the pair. She flopped down face first on one of the sofas in the living quarters and lay there unmoving for a few seconds. The red hood and Robin looked at each other in confusion and slowly crept over to their team mate. "Erm Lady Selina is everything ok?" Jason asked. The catwoman mumbled a response but it was muffled by the sofa cushions. "Sorry Selina you're gonna have to speak up".

Selina rolled over slowly, "Celeste Enigma", she groaned, "it's all her fault".

Tim furrowed her brow, "Who's Celeste?" he asked,

"I'm beginning to wonder that myself", Selina replied as she slowly sat up, "she's the riddlers daughter".

The others was still confused so Selina explained, "A few months ago when i was just starting my business i helped a girl".

"Oh right", Tim replied, still not really sure what the point was.

"This is like the third day", Jason said to Selina, "no wonder you're knackered".

Selina sighed and pulled out her hair tie, letting her long brown hair loose, "Tell me about it", he began, "I've got a bit of a confession to make, she knows my secrets".

Tim looked shocked but surprisingly Jason didn't even flinch, "Selina who could you let this happen?" Tim cried.

"I didn't mean to", Selina groaned, "it all happened a few days ago".

-Flashback 4 days ago-

Selina questioned how Celeste was struggling. She seemed like she was actually better then most. Celeste had been only too happy for Selina to take her on as her trainer. Selina groaned as Celeste ran another lap of the oval.

"Celeste take a rest for a few minutes", Selina said , "your feet must be killing you".

The girl rolled her eyes, "I was told you'd be like this, always moaning".

Selina chuckled, "Are you sure your only young".

"Well I am a little small for my size", she replied.

"That's not what I meant", Selina smiled. " All right I'll do you a deal. You take a break and after we will train for more hours ok".

Celeste thought about this for a few moments before breaking out into a broad smile, "Alright". Selina nodded in response and Celeste took a seat, they both heard a sudden scream come from the nearby mall. Peaking over the rail, Selina noticed that several Moogers had entered the mall.

Looking around Selina noticed that everyone was more interested in escaping than watching. Making a quick decision Selina activated her morpher and called, "Its Morphin Time". In a flash of light she had morphed and jumped over the rail with her Claws in hand. The Moogers were caught off guards and were quickly dispatched.

Chasing after the remaining footsoldiers, Selina failed to notice that Celeste had been hiding nearby when the Moogers attacked. A devious smile appeared on her face.

-Present day-

"So you're getting blackmailed by the Riddler's daughter?", Jason replied incredulously.

"Ever since that day she won't leave me alone", Selina groaned. "We've been training so hard I've lost count. Its almost unbelievable, I'm totally exhausted". Selina looked up and noticed that Jason was laughing to herself, "What's so funny?"

"Bruce is gonna love this", he replied, "plus she can't be that much hard work".

Before they could continue, A raven carrying a message, "If this is her, she's not going to make it to next month". She looked at it was from Celeste's mom. Her expression turned to confusion, "I don't understand We stopped training half an hour ago". Selina sat upright on the sofa, "Taken, by who?" By now the Catwoman was on her feet,

"What's going on?" Tim asked.

"The Nylok has kidnapped Celeste apparently", Selina said, "probably because it heard me taking to her". She grabbed her jacket from a nearby chair and called out to the kitchen, "Guys we've got trouble", not waiting for a response Selina left the Castle with her fellow rangers close behind her.

On a hill overlooking the city stood a tall tower which provided signals to the city below. Standing near the tower was an orange robotic lizard. The frill around his neck was stylized to look like a satellite dish. He was frantically typing something into the keyboard that was inside the access panel. Tied onto one of the stanchions was Celeste, the monster had kidnapped her because he thought she could give him information on the Bat Clan.

"Now that should route all incoming information into me", the monster, Datascammer, said to himself, "soon Grodd will have access to any incoming communications".

"What about me?" Celeste cried as she struggled against her bonds.

Datascammer approached the girl menacingly, "Well you've got some very important information about the Bat Sentai. You did say that you knew them personally".

"Well only one", Celeste replied, "and I'm not telling you anything".

The monster smiled, "I do have ways of making you talk", the dish around his neck began to glow and Celeste leaned as far away as she could.

"Get away from her you monster", Selina called out. She charged towards the monster. With a wild swing she sliced the monster across his chest, knocking him away from the young girl.

Red hood used his shot gun to slice through the ropes and Celeste flopped forwards. Selina leapt forward and caught her before she hit the ground, "Selina you came", she said and hugged the Catwoman tightly. "I thought you'd still be mad at me for forcing you to hang out with me".

"Of course I came", Selina replied, "but the blackmailing has to stop alright?"

Celeste sniffed, "Alright Lady Selina, I've got something to tell you", the moment though was interrupted by Datascammer firing a blast in their direction. Selina shielded the young girl from the worst of the blast. Red hood returned fire, knocking the monster on to his back.

"That'll have to wait ", Jason called out, "take cover down the hill, we'll come and find you later". The young girl nodded and ran for cover just as Bruce and Dick flew in.

"You took your time", Selina began, "do I want to know what you were up to?"

"Probably not" Bruce replied, "what's going on here".

"This is Datascammer", Tim replied, " Using the old tech Grodd left behind to help Grodd spy on Gotham". He looked around and saw something near the access panel, "looks like he placed something in the tower, can you and Dick disable it?" Selina nodded and dragged Dick over the tower.

"Oh no you don't", Datascammer called out, "no one interferes with my data gathering". He was about to fire a blast but he was stopped by Tim slicing his staff across his stomach. Bruce punched hard into the ribs of the monster, giving his team mates time to deactivate the data skimmer. The Batman and Robin combined well to keep the monster at bay, alternating slashes with their weapons. Datascammer roared in pain and kicked out at the two rangers, knocking them on their back.

Red Hood fired at the monster, however, Datascammer was ready for him. He reflected the blast back at the three rangers, sparks flew off their suits as they crumpled to the ground.

"Ok so that didn't work", Jason choked out. The monster was prevented from attacking by a pair of boots that slammed into his chest. Datascammer collapsed to the ground as Dick and Selina met up with their squad.

"Did you stop Datascammer's transmission?" Tim asked.

Dick nodded, "Let's just say his show got axed", he smiled and tossed his Axe into the air. The others groaned at the terrible pun from the Nightwing.

"You rangers are going to pay for that", Datascammer cried as he struggled back to his feet.

"Yeah sorry that pun was awful", Dick shrugged.

Jason nudged him in the ribs, "I think he means we're going to pay for kicking him", he whispered.

"You're going to pay for kidnapping Celeste", Selina replied, ignoring the banter between the other rangers. Selina almost snatched the other rangers weapons from their hands and formed the combined weapon. The rangers fired off a blast of energy at the monster who fell to the ground and exploded.

"Well that's another one that bites the dust", Dick said to the others, "come on let go find Celeste".

"Celeste?" Bruce asked, "as in the girl your training?"

Selina grasped Bruce's shoulder, "Oh have we got a story to tell you".

After finding Celeste a bit further down the hill, the young girl apologised again to Selina. She had explained that she often got lonely. She also revealed that her younger brother had passed away two years ago from Leukaemia and it had always been his dream to be a samurai when he was older. Her anger towards the young girl immediately evaporated and Selina offered her a special treat.

"Are you sure this is alright", Celeste asked the catwoman they walked through the corridors of the Bat cave.

"Don't worry I've cleared it with the Batman", she replied. She had given Celeste a tour of the Bat cave. Selina had spent nearly an hour answering various questions from the young girl. The tour concluded with the main room where the other ranger were waiting.

"So what do you think Celeste", Jason smiled.

"This is amazing", she replied, "and this is all yours", she asked Bruce.

Bruce smiled, "One of the perks of being the Batman", he replied.

"We do have one final treat for you", Dick added. He moved a screen door to show that the Bat Clan training Dojo.

The young girl was speechless that she was actually in the Bat cave, "I asked Bruce if we could use this place", Selina began as she hugged Celeste.

A stray tear rolled down Celeste's face as she hugged Selina, "Thank you", she said, "I just wish Nick was here to see this". She swiped her eyes.


	6. Harley's attempted revenge

It was early in the morning and all the occupants of the Bat Castle were asleep, except for one. In her room Selina was wake awake and she had been for several hours. After moving in with the other rangers, suddenly she heard movements outside her door creaking. She immediately grabbed her Claw weapon from the bedside table. Keeping it behind her back she approached the door and pulled it open. She was relieved to see that it was just Barbra Gordon standing outside. She was then embarrassed when she realised she was only wearing a yellow and white nightshirt that only went down as far as her knees. "Barb", she mumbled while trying to avert her gaze, "you startled me".

Barbra smiled, "Yeah I can see", she replied noting the Claw in her hand. She couldn't help but notice that her cheeks were flushed and thought how cute she looked. She realised that they had been standing in silence for a while so she regained her senses and continued, "I heard a noise so I went to investigate. Then I saw your light on and thought you were in trouble".

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you", she apologised.

The daughter of Jim Gordon noticed the dark circles under Selina's eyes. She then saw that her bed hadn't been slept in, "Selina have you been up all night?"

Selina looked at the clock and saw it read 5am, "Yeah I guess I have, must've lost track of time".

Barbra's eye narrowed, there was something bugging her. The others had noticed the odd patterns in her behaviour, sleeping for just a few hours a day and the reluctance to share anything about her life before she met the others. "Look Selina I don't want this to sound rude but im worried about you", Barbra began. "We all promised no secrets".

Selina looked at Barbra dangerously, "Are you accusing me of keeping secrets?"

"Not accusing", Barbra replied, "but you're hiding something and if it's detrimental to the team then I think they should know".

"Do you", Selina began and sat down on her desk chair, "if you must know I've been working ways to stop the Joker". It wasn't a total lie but it wasn't the whole story, "Perhaps everyone else should be doing the same thing instead of goofing off all the time".

"How dare you", Barbra shouted, "you know for a fact that i would if i had the same equipment that you did". She breathed deeply to try and regain her composure, "you may not have wanted to join, but you should at least work on treating us as your equals".

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Selina shot back.

"You know exactly what I mean", Barbra replied, "I can't speak for everyone but I certainly feel that you don't treat me as a clan member. You rarely include me in these searches that you conduct and you're reluctant to join during our training sessions. Until you do that don't you dare accuse us of slacking off Kyle".

The pair looked at each other murderously but before the argument could continue the computer beeped. Selina immediately called up the search programs but she was confused. There were no search results listed. "What is it?" Barbra asked as she peered over her shoulder.

"I'm not sure", she replied, "the computer's found something thats apparently connected to Zordon?". She pushed a few buttons and a message appeared on screen, "Incoming encrypted message, that's weird".

"Isn't this a bit odd", Barbra said, Selina tried entering a password but this was rejected. She tried a few more times but the computer kept telling her that she wasn't authorised to view the message. "I'll wake Dick, maybe he knows the password", Barbra said and Selina merely grunted in response. The catwoman was confused, who could send a message like this?

A few hours later neither Selina or Dick were closer to cracking the encryption on the file. For the first hour everyone gathered around the computer and waited in anticipation but as time passed the others began to drift away. Selina though decided to remain and watched as Dick worked. While it was clear that Nightwing was good with computers.

Selina walked into the living quarters and saw the others playing basketball. They claimed that it was part of their training regime but to him it just looked like they were running around after a ball. Deciding that a walk would clear her head, she grabbed a jacket from the peg and left through the front door.

She left the castle and thought about the things Selina had said earlier. She had been given a morpher so of course she was part of the team. Then again perhaps she was still keeping them at arm's length. She mocked their game of basketball and its benefits to their team work.

She didn't know how long she had been walking but soon Selina found herself in a rocky patch of scrubland. Maybe it was time to go back and this time she would tell them everything, she sighed.

"Well well, what do we have here", she heard a voice call from behind her. Her blood immediately ran cold as she turned around to face her mortal enemy, "Out for an early morning stroll", she teased.

"Harley Quinn?" She growled, " What brings the Joker's Bitch here?"

"Oh you know", she began and tapped her hammer on the ground a couple of times, " I just wanted to say hello".

"Well now you've done that, you can leave", Selina spat.

"So much anger kitty cat", she smiled, "what did I ever do to you", Harley added with a mocking tone.

By now Selina was barely controlling her anger, "You know exactly what you did, killed hundreds of thousands of innocents lives", she swallowed before continuing, "we were teammates".

"Maybe they deserved it", Harley shot back with a vicious tone. She fired a her gun which Selina narrowly avoided. Quickly morphing she summoned her Claws and charged at Harley. Harley managed to block a couple of swings before jamming the end of her hammer into the ribs of the Catwoman. Selina cried out in pain and dropped down to one knee, much to the delight of Harley.

Selina ground her teeth before going on the attack again. This time she mixed in a few kicks to try and throw Harley Quinn off guard but whatever she tried, she seemed to have an answer for it. Harley used her Hammer to sweep out Selina's legs and she crashed to the ground with a bump, dropping her claws in the process.

Harley laughed and brought her hammer up into an attacking position. Almost on instinct Selina summoned her claws back into her hands. From her prone position slashed the weapon across the unprotected legs of Harley. She cried out in pain and fell to the ground, clutching at her legs. Selina rolled away and gasped when she saw red blood on Harley's gloved hands. Her claws had cut through her suit and her legs were bleeding badly, "so You're human?" She managed to splutter.

"Of course I'm human", Harley roared, "what else would I be?"

" Well you are the Joker's bitch, why go back to him after everything we did?" She asked.

hammer struggled back to her feet and retrieved her hammer, "Revenge", she growled, "i worked hard i even became an ally to Bats, but still you all turned your backs on me and I will stop at nothing until all are gone".

"But that can't be right", Selina replied, "I didn't do that, the Birds of prey would never do that, you must be mistaken".

"You're calling me a liar?" Harley pointed her gun at the catwoman, "you'll be the first one of your team to die". She fired at Selina, however Selina dodged as Batman slammed into Harley. She was knocked her off her feet. Immediately leaping to her feet, she stared across at the five rangers defiantly before running away.

Selina breathed a sigh of relief before sinking to her knees, "Thanks", she gasped.

"What the fuck Selina", Jason began, Selina nodded her head, "I was walking and Harley got the jump on me". The red hood sensed the honesty in her words and immediately backed down.

"I'm sorry", Selina apologised. "Look i know I've been distant, i mocked your training and kept to myself" she continued " But i do appreciate that you made me part of your clan and part of your team " the others looked at her. " Selina, look we are more then a team we are a family, you're part of that " Bruce said, Selina smiled " Thanks Bats"

" Dont call me Bats"


	7. The Samurai Rangers

Following the Red hood Jason Todd's example, Selina and headed to Tokyo. Nothing had really changed since the rise of Grodd. It was still the same wretched hive of villainy, even if some of its more exclusive patrons had been destroyed after Grodd's purge. Today it was mostly occupied by some of the emerging villains in the galaxy along with low level refugees.

By pure luck Selina had discovered that A Spin Sword had found its way to the city and it was due to be auctioned. This was particularly fortunate as she didn't even know that it was missing. She was slightly disgusted that the auction was in honour of Grodd as the brute didn't have a single shred of honour in his body. With the Sword found, all she needed to do was form a plan. Selina was tempted to burst in and seize the Sword by force but after seeing that the auction house would be packed she had to reconsider.

Even with her powers she could easily be outnumbered and overpowered.

That's when Selina hit on the idea of sneaking in as a potential bidder. She was too well known as the bats ally now so she would have to go in disguise. Deciding she had to become someone a little more crazy but after getting over her initial revulsion she had a thought. Harley was still feared throughout the city and there weren't too many people that knew her true identity. There was no doubt, Selina had to do it.

With just an hour to go before the auction was due to start, Selina pushed aside her negative feelings. Assuming the identity of her alter ego would help recover the Spin sword and return it to its rightful owners. Her own personal discomfort would be worth it.

Selina had decided to arrive early so she wouldn't draw too much attention to herself. Unfortunately everyone else had the same idea and the room was packed. Obviously no one wanted to miss out on the Spin sword. She took a seat at the bar and ordered a drink. She tried to pretend that she wasn't interested in the auction but truthfully she was listening to every word. Out the corner of her eye she noticed a poison Ivy, ten a weird octopus thing . Standing next to it was a female nylok, Ocotroo and Dayu Bruce had called them, high up in the Nyloks.

"Now we come to the feature item in this auction", the auctioneer announced, "one of the renowned Spin swords". There was a murmuring of interest from the crowd, "Shall we start the bidding at 10,000 yen".

The bid continued to rise but soon only Dayu and one other interested party were left. The bid was up to 150,000 yen with Dayu the highest bidder. Selina took a deep breath and sat up a little straighter, with no one else bidding it was time her dramatic entrance, "One million Yan ", she said with an air of confidence and laughter. She slipped off her cloak and stood up so everyone could get a good look.

"Harley Quinn", the auctioneer replied nervously, "what an honour".

Selina smirked walked toward the podium with an arrogant swagger, "Well" she began, "my pudding mr J really wants that sword". Selina was slightly scared with how easily she had become Harley but there was no turning back now, "I believe my bid was a million yen".

"How do we know that you're the real Harley Quinn?" Dayu cried out from the balcony. Selina cursed the nylok woman, she was sharper than she gave her credit for. Dayu walked down the stairs and closed in on the catwoman, the crowd parting in the process, "You haven't been seen for over a year, you could be an imposter".

Selina feared this could happen but she couldn't show any weakness, "How dare you question me?" she laughed " Mr J will be mad if he dont gets that sword".

Dayu though wasn't backing down, "The true Harley would've killed me by now, not threatened me with words".

Internally Selina swore, Dayu was right Harley wouldn't used words, she would've blasted her with her gun. A new plan of action was needed, "It would be a grave mistake on my part to eliminate the member of the great and noble Xandred's clan without giving her a warning first". She could see the look on Dayu's face changing, "I've heard great things about you", she moved a little closer to her rival, "you could be my new heir, think about that".

Selina began circling Dayu. She was trying to throw her off balance and it looked like it was working. Either that or Dayu was a really good actress, "Why would I want to the heir to a crumbling regime? Im happy where i am", the nylok woman finally replied.

"Oh well", Selina shrugged, "it was worth a try". During this exchange she had drawn her gun. She quickly thrust her gun towards Dayu. A blast struck Dayu and Ocotoroo and they were catapulted across the room and into a couple of wooden struts holding the balcony up. The wooden platform creaked before it crashed down on the duo and a few other patrons, "Oops", Selina giggled and turned towards the auctioneer, "I'll take this", she ripped the Spin sword out of his hand and calmly walked towards the exit.

Once outside Selina picked up the pace, she really didn't want to hang around any longer than necessary. She quickly checked her Morpher. She ducked into an alley. Selina was pleased with herself, she had succeeded in retrieving the Sword. Now all she needed to do is find the Samurai rangers and have a really long shower.

When she approached her horse and cart, Selina noticed some footprints in the sand. As she crouched down to inspect them, she heard a couple of voices, "I'm telling you that has the Bat clan logo on it", a male voice said, "I'd recognise it anywhere".

"But there's no sign of the owner", a female replied.

Moments later four colourfully suited figures came into view, the four remaining Samurai rangers , "I found you", Selina said, drawing their attention. Suddenly she realised how this looked, Harley Quinn holding their dead friends sword. To the Samurai rangers it looked like an ambush, "Crap", Selina cursed to herself.

"Quinn ", the red ranger cried, "I knew reports of your capture weren't correct".

"This isn't what it looks like", Selina began, "I've come to return this".

"Yeah right", Blue began, "you've led us right into a trap". He quickly drew his own Sword and the others quickly did the same.

"I'm telling the truth", Selina yelled, "I've saved Mia's sword from Dayu".

"Don't you dare speak her name", Red called out and charged towards Selina. Her eyes widened and she quickly brought the sword up in front of her. The red rangers blade clashed with her own and she was pushed back slightly. Her left hand fell off the handle as the impact jolted her injured wrist. The red ranger wasn't giving her a moment's rest and Selina found herself having to block another attack.

With her left arm temporarily out of action, she shuffled backward to give herself some room. She was running out of options, the only ones available would reveal her real identity as the catwoman. With her path to her horse blocked she didn't really have a choice, "Its morphin time she called out and sprinted towards the Samurai rangers. She leapt into the air over them. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she morphed into the catwoman, much to the shock of the Samurai Rangers. Selina thought about disappearing into the distance but that wouldn't solve anything. Making a quick loop around the rangers and then turned to the Samurai Rangers, "Do I have your attention now", she called out.

"This must be some kind of trick", the red ranger began, "what have you done with catwoman?"

"You're really not the sharpest tool in the shed are you", Selina instinctive spat out but she instantly regretted it. Sarcasm wasn't going to win over the Samurai Rangers but perhaps a show of good faith would. She dropped the Spin Sabre into the sand point first, "I am the catwoman", Selina continued and demorphed, dropping her morpher in the process.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the air as Selina waiting for the Samurai Rangers to make the next move, "But your dressed as Harley Quinn?" the one in green asked.

Selina chuckled, "That's a long story", suddenly she remembered where she had heard that voice before, "Mike?" she asked, "Mike Cranston?" The green ranger didn't say anything but his body language was giving him away, "Remember when you got a lucky shot on Jason-"

"He kicked me so hard", the green ranger recalled and demorphed to reveal a dark skinned male, "it really is you, i haven't seen you since your injury"

"Good to see you again", Selina smiled,

" How did you get that injury?" the yellow one asked

" I got it from bruce, he pinned me down while training but he was a little too rough" Selina answered.

The yellow ranger demorphed revealing a female with very long blonde hair and a yellow leather two piece dress, "Bruce told me that story, I'm Emily", she introduced herself before turning to the other two rangers, "guys it's ok, she's one of us".

The red and blue rangers didn't look too convinced but they too demorphed. The blue ranger was an African male and the red ranger was a Caucasian male with brown hair. Selina could see the mistrust in their eyes,p, "I'm sure you know me as Lady Selina, the catwoman". The pair didn't say anything in response, "Look I know this might come as a shock but I really am here to help". Selina pulled the Spin Sword out of the sand and handed it over to the red ranger handle first. After a few moments he reluctantly took it from her grasp.

"That cheery soul is Lord Jayden Shiba", Mike said, "and the other guy is Kevin Chen".

Selina gave them a small wave but they didn't return the gesture, "Wow tough crowd", Selina began, "I'm sure we've got much to discuss, why don't we take this somewhere more private".

"No", Jayden replied firmly, "thank you for retrieving the Sword but we don't need your help". He turned around and walked away, closely followed by Kevin.

"Don't let him get to you", Emily began, "he's been like this ever since Mia died". Selina nodded solemnly, "Thank you for your help but we really should be going". Emily and Mike gave her a small wave and they set off after their team mates.

"Well that could've gone better", Selina sighed and walked towards her horse, she need to check in with Bruce.


	8. Arkham Castle

A five horse drawn two black stage coaches coupled together with the bat logo on the doors thundered down the road towards Tokyo. It was a question the red ranger would ask the good doctor when she met with her later today.

In the rear coach Selina, Dick, Tim and Jason were playing poker. Selina had been true to her word and over the last couple of weeks she had been trying to integrate herself with the rest of squad.

"I'm not sure I understand this game", Selina stated as she looked at her cards in confusion.

"It's more a game of luck", Jason replied, "but the real skill is in the bluff". Selina raised an eyebrow so the red hood continued, "Deceiving your opponents into thinking that you've got a bad hand when actually you've got a good one".

The catwoman still didn't get it, "How can a game that teaches deception be entertaining?"

"I think deception is a strong word", Dick said as he threw in a few plastic chips, "it's your call by the way".

Selina shook her head and looked at the cards in her hand, followed by the face up cards on the table. "Well I don't think I have anything good so I'll put a few of these plastic things in".

"See Selina you're not meant to tell us that", Tim smiled, "I'm going all in", he pushed all of his chips into the middle of the table.

"Me too", Dick added and copied the gesture, "let's see what you've got".

Selina turned her cards over, "I've only got this red and black one, is that any good?"

Dick looked at the cards on the table and shook his head, "Selina you've got a royal flush", he slammed his cards down on the table.

"Really?" Selina smirked as she pulled the chips towards herself.

Jason burst out into laughter

"You've been playing us" Tim cried, "you knew how to play all along".

"Well not really", Selina replied, "I've never played poker before".

"I don't believe this", Dick groaned. At that moment Alfred alerted them that they were approaching their destination, "Saved by the bell", she added.

The rangers got up from their seats and moved on to the roof of the coaches. They were currently passing Tokyo Bay and moving towards the city. From their high vantage point, they could clearly make out the sprawling metropolis that was the Japanese capital. "Alright we've got 15 minutes to get to Arkham Castle", Bruce began, "We should take the Gliders from here".

Flying between the buildings the rangers began to draw attention from the people below. Giving them a quick wave, they turned their Gliders in unison on their way to the Arkham Castle. The castle in question wasn't massive in comparison to others in the city. Massive white and blue with red roof, Grodd's sigil hung over the main entrance and lanterns were emblazoned with it.

Jumping from their Gliders, the rangers walked into the main entrance but the place was completely deserted. "This is weird", Jason whispered. Suddenly a television activated by itself and displayed a message, unfortunately it was all in Japanese. "Does anyone else think this is a trap?" Selina asked her team mates.

"I'll admit it's a little suspicious", Dick began, "but surely they would have done something by now if they meant us harm".

"That's a ropey bit of logic", Tim replied.

"Maybe but we're here now", Jason stated, "and don't tell me you're not curious". None of the others disagreed with the red hood so they all followed him, they headed up to the top floor felt like it was taking forever. They had arrived into a poorly lit area but they could make out a large table positioned in the middle of the room. There were several chairs surrounding the table and a large television screen was positioned along one of the walls.

As the rangers moved with trepidation into the room, the lights turned themselves on. A door opened at the far end of the room and a woman joined them. As she approached them, they could see she was of Asian descent and approximately forty years old. She had black hair that was greying in places and it was tied up into a bun. She was wearing a smart black skirt and suit jacket. When the woman got closer, Selina immediately recognised who she was, "Mom?" she whispered. The other rangers turned their heads towards her slightly but not enough for the woman to notice.

"Good afternoon rangers, my name is Cassandra Cain", she greeted, "thank you for showing up".

"Your boss's method of communication peaked our interest", Bruce replied. " I take it your not the CEO"

Cassandra sighed, She placed an oval shaped silver case on the table, " the instructions were clear. I had to transmit a message to the Bat clan and give them this", she pointed at the case.

Dick picked up the case but couldn't see a way in, "How does this open?" he asked.

"I have no idea", Cassandra replied, "but there's a video message that I have to play to you. Perhaps that will shed some light". She turned on the screen and turned to leave the room.

"Are you not staying?" Selina asked, trying her best to disguise her voice.

Cassie shook her head, "The message is for your eyes only, I'll come back once it's finished playing", with that final comment she left the room.

Selina was still in a state of shock and her gaze hadn't left the door that her Mom had just walked through, "Sel", Jason gave her a nudge, "the films starting, we'll talk about this later", she nodded and joined the others at the boardroom table.

The screen was filled with an image of Gorilla Grodd, "Hello Batman", he began, "if Cassie did what i asked then the people watching this should be the Bat Sentai".

"How dies he know this?" Tim asked the others.

"My efforts to change the world failed, now my actions to stop the Joker failed' so here i am now im trying to make up for it ".

"Now down to business", Grodd said, "if you're seeing this then Joker has forced me away from Arkham Castle. In that case is an encrypted disk that gives you the location of a castle. In that castle is a weapon created by me , i call it the Bat Megazord".

" Megazord?" Selina gasped.

"The Megazord needs a special tiles to be activated", Grodd stated, "due to security concerns I've hidden this somewhere else. The location of the keycard is also encrypted on that disk". The case opened by itself and inside was a disk, just as Grodd had told them, "Good luck rangers, the future is in your hands. I'll leave you with one final statement, its closer then you think", the screen abruptly went blank.

"What do you think he meant by that?" Jason asked.

"I'm not sure", Dick added. Whilst they were discussing the validity of Grodd's claims, Bruce had retrieved the disk from the case.

"Did you get your answers", Cassie called out, making the rangers jump.

"Erm kind of", Bruce replied, "I'm sorry to cut this short but I think we need to get back". Cassie nodded in acknowledgement, "One last question, what are you going to do?"

Cassie sighed, "This job required me to move here and as a consequence, I've missed so much of my daughter's life. I've got a few things to clear up here but I plan to return to see her" .

"I'm sure she'll like that", Selina replied.

"I just hope she forgives me for my absence", Cassie replied.

"I'm sure she will", Bruce added. With a final goodbye the rangers departed the castle.


End file.
